


Winter Book Club

by MiracleDreamer



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction, Youtubers
Genre: Books, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Multi, Poly, h2obrohmtoonz, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleDreamer/pseuds/MiracleDreamer
Summary: A plan statement made out of sleepiness turns into a book club.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt for Mac! This one is shorter but still cute. I mean it is h2obrohmtoonz and I have a soft spot for that ^^ Anyways, have fun with this one and I might do more~

“What the heck is this?” Bryce blurted out, watching as his three lovers scurried into the living room, closing the front door with a slam. Bryce shivered at the cold drift that sneaked its way into their warm home, moving away from the door and instead plopped himself on the couch. Ohm was peeling off his coat while the other two were already out of theirs, busying themselves with the bags surrounding them.

 

Bryce yawned, forgetting about expecting an answer to his question and instead leaning back, looking out at one of the windows. Frost ghosted the corners as delicate snowflakes drifted down from the sky, a winter wonderland waiting for them outside. It was beautiful, breathtaking yet the biting freeze of the wind was another thing entirely. However, it added to the serenity in a way, as if it needed defenses or else people would trample on the scenic atmosphere, leaving marks and splatters, foreign and unneeded.

 

“First of all,” Luke spoke up, Bryce looking away and smiling lazily at him. “Is that my shirt?” Bryce looked down, the shirt a bit too big for him on the sides but short at the hem. He shrugged and Luke laughed, a clear chuckle that warmed Bryce’s heart. “Second of all, we bought books!”

 

Delirious pulled out some books out of the bag, dumping them on their couch. He was gleaming with excitement, Ohm rushing over to pick one up, flipping it open to read already. He settled besides Bryce and leaned on him, engrossed with the paragraphs to notice when Bryce settled his hand on his hair, combing his fingers through it.

 

“...Is there a reason?” Bryce blinked, perplexed as he plucked out a random book from the heap of literature. He liked the cover, swirling with deep browns and purples. He turned it to the back and winced at the price, a hefty amount instead of the usual book price. “I mean, it’s nice and all but wouldn’t it have been wiser to go to a library instead of...buying them?” He didn’t even bother to snatch the receipt up from the floor, not daring to faint from the large amount that would surely laugh at him for being a frugal person.

 

“We wanted to share all these books between the four of us!” Delirious chimed in, pulling out a thin book and sitting down on the carpet next to Bryce’s legs. “Remember, you said you wanted a book club!”

 

Bryce laughed, shaking his head at the statement. He told them about a book club weeks ago, his love for reading rebuilding itself after years of neglecting the hobby. He suggested a book club late at night, all of them tired and weary from a long day of running around the town and doing errands. They all sleepily agreed, each other chiming in the different genres that liked. Ohm was more of a realistic fiction kind of person while Delirious praised the mystery genre, gushing about how he used to read a bunch of those mystery series as a kid. Luke was more general about his, going into detail about a soft spot for fantasy and historical fiction.

 

“I didn’t think you’d actually go all out!” Bryce giggled, Luke moving to plop his head on Bryce’s lap, pulling out a book and giving it to Bryce, who gasped when he read the cover. “This is the book I was talking about!”

 

“Yeah, we had some troubles finding it but the lady who helped us was really nice,” Ohm mumbled, flipping the page and resumed his reading.

 

“That’s sweet of you guys!” Bryce smiled, hugging the book and settling deeper into the couch. A hum resounded out of Delirious, who stood up and sat decided to sit on Bryce’s leg, careful to not crush Luke’s head with his behind.

 

“Not as sweet as you~” Luke smiled, Bryce rolling his eyes but patting the top of his head. “Now I’m going to read, so how about we all just stay like this for the rest of the day?”

 

“I haven’t showered yet though…” Bryce trailed off, melting a tad bit when Delirious turned to press his lips on Bryce’s.

 

“It’s fine, I don’t think any of us have yet!” Delirious reassured, snuggling into Bryce’s chest, resting his forehead on his neck. It bothered Ohm a bit, who sighed and moved, his back resting on Delirious’ side instead.

 

Bryce’s nose scrunched up but he didn’t say anything, instead decided to open his book again. He poured his focus into reading it, forgetting about a lot of his stress that peeled away and was replaced with engulfed childlike wonder.

 

The hours slipped through their fingers, too caught up in their own world filled with an adventure compacted in words. The snow billowed harshly in the outside, a dangerous warning as less people ventured into the outside and instead retracted into their toasty homes. By the time the clock struck six, Bryce had to stand up, yawning and placing a cute kitten bookmark to mark the place he left off. The others stood up with him as well, all three of them stretching and imitating the yawn the blonde had let out.

 

“We should commence our first club meeting right now!” Delirious chirped, running off to find a pen and some paper. Meanwhile, Luke put himself to work, clearing some empty shelves of dust and filing the books. Ohm didn’t try to do much, only pull up some chairs for the three of them and let Bryce relax his body on the couch. 

 

Once Delirious came back, the other sat in their chairs, Luke finishing up the last of the books before settling down on the chair reserved for him. Delirious babbled on about roll call, calling out Bryce’s name and getting a singsong yes as his answer. He called Luke next, the man nodding when Delirious looked up at him. Finally, Ohm was called, who responded with a friendly “Here!”, which Delirious greatly appreciated.

 

“We should have a president and vice president for this club, guys,” Ohm spoke up, the other three agreeing before promptly calling Bryce the president.

 

“Wait, why me?” Bryce asked, watching Ohm’s look of “Are you serious?” emerge.

 

“This was your idea, so naturally, we make you the president!” Ohm clapped, smiling playfully. “Bryce, the president of the book club!”

 

Bryce nodded, accepting his fate as the others changed with him. They moved on and finally appointed Ohm as the vice president, something about how he was the one who started the whole idea of going out to buy books. He tried to give it to Luke but the man refused, pulling him into a shower of kisses to make him shut up and stop being so humble.

 

They soon decided to share little paragraphs from their books, reading with as much flourish as possible and trying to convey the deep meaning in their tone. Bryce felt happy as they asked questions about the themes and how the writer was, a rushing feeling of merriment that felt akin to a holiday in his heart. Everyone was having fun, even when they moved on to bicker about which writer is better than the other.

 

This went on for weeks, their makeshift book club turning into heated debates and readings of whole books from one day to the next. Whenever one of them got sick, all three of them would sit with the sick one in their spare time and read them a book, usually filled with enough adventure to make it seem they were the one taking it instead. It was refreshing, oddly calmly and soon they would be up in no time.

  
Bryce was grateful for the blurt out he gave them late that night, his soft passion for reading usually blooming late at night. It was a happy thing and would help them cool down after long days of work, all of them cuddled near the hearth of the fireplace and oblivious to the cheating snow outside. They would be a pile of happy thoughts and smiles, all because Bryce started with a simple, “What if we decided to have our own book club?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes and happy holidays~!
> 
> Tumblr: fantasyeuphoriaandlace


End file.
